Kakashi/Attack Set
This is an overview of Kakashi's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- left palm strike Standing M- left elbow strike Standing H- roundhouse kick (knocks down) Crouching L- straight left punch (mid) Crouching M- low right kick Crouching H- sideways arm slash (mid; knocks down) S launcher- high left kick Air L- straight left kick Air M- diagonally aimed right punch Air H- upward right kick Air S- right palm strike TAC exchange up- same animation as air H TAC exchange side- same animation as air L TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Dagger Toss (throws a spear tip forward) B + H- Double Palm (thrusts both palms outwars; nullifies certain projectiles and beams) air D + H- Ninja Dive (dives downward with both palms extended outward; staggers foe on counterhit; ground bounces airborne foe) Throws Forward ground- Does a roundhouse kick that launches foe a considerable distance in front of him Backward ground- Tosses foe a considerable distance behind him with one hand Forward air- Kicks foe to the ground Backward air- Mirrored animation of forward air Special Moves QCF + atk- Raikiri (electricity flows from Kakashi's fist, creating an electic shockwave on the ground; OTG-capable; area of effect varies with button strength; press H during active frames for Lightning Blade, an advancing electic punch that causes a wall bounce on hit) QCB + atk- Pakkun (summons his dog, Pakkun, to attack foe; L version- an aerial dive; M version- rolls forward; H version- rushes forward to bite foe) DP + atk- Senen Goroshi (turns away from foe; if struck during this state, he will teleport behind foe and thrust two fingers in foes rectum, forcing them to get knocked backwards in a spinning knockdown state) BDP + atk- Doton: Inner Decapitation (thrusts hand in ground to try and catch foe; if it hits, foe is buried up to their neck in a special knockdown during which any attack is OTG-capable; L version- close range; M version- mid range; H version- long range; OTG-capable) S + atk- Shadow Clone (creates a clone of him that copies Kakashi's actions 16 frames later Zero's Sogenmu from MvC3; disappears if Kakashi is hit; lasts 300 frames) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Suiton: Great Waterfall (unleashes a spiraling beam of water forward; knocks down) QCB + atk x2- Ninken (summons eight dogs to rush forward across the screen; OTG-capable; knocks down) DP + atk x2- Sharingan (moves his bandana to reveal his enchanted eye, giving him a 15% speed boost and 20% power boost; lasts 600 frames) QCF + atk x2 (during Sharingan)- Water Dragon Blast (creates a water beam in the form of a dragon and unleashes it forward; knocks down) DP + atk x2 (during Sharingan)- Mangekyou Sharangan* (unleashes an explosion; if it hits, foe is stuck in a kaleidiscope-like dimension rift, which explodes after a few moments and leaves Kakashi vulnerable for about a second and a half; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay